The present invention relates to a portable lifting system, and more particularly to an ergonomic, portable lifting system for use in industrial manufacturing environments.
Current portable lifting systems typically include a base, a vertical structure extending above the base, a boom connected to the vertical structure, and a wire or rope that passes over an end of the boom and is used to lift a component.